


Performin' for the Rent

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musical Number, Netflix and Chill, Pseudo-Prostitution, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: A few weeks after Brian is forced to move out of the Griffin home, he invites Stewie over to hang out for the night. What begins as a fairly ordinary night between friends soon becomes a night of revelations that leads to...interesting outcomes.





	Performin' for the Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or its characters.

The audience erupted into enormous laughter, once more. It must have been another visual gag, which meant that Brian and Stewie were left to just sit there dumbly on the dingy couch, unable to participate in the mirth of the pre-recorded live studio audience. Stewie sighed, he’d come over here in pretty good spirits initially. The prospect of spending the night with Brian at his own place was worlds of exciting. He must have underestimated just how bad off the canine was, right now, though. The entire atmosphere of the dog’s apartment was, simply put, dreary. The child could feel his eyelids growing heavier with each passing minute, and it was only just barely getting into the late hours. Some sleepover this was turning out to be. This place sucked.

It was dirty.

The walls were cracked.

Hardly anything worked, including the lights so everything was dim.

Brian didn’t even have a television for crying out loud! Who didn’t have a television!? A better question was whose only source of entertainment came from their neighbor’s television that they only listened to through the wall!? If they were going to listen to radio, they might as well just do that! Trying to enjoy a visual medium through nothing but audio was just frustrating for the child.

He sighed again and looked over at his companion who was just casually sipping away at a beer on the couch, trying to appear in a better mood than he actually was.

“This kiiiiiiinda sucks, Bry…”

The dog looked over at him, taking another swig before hanging his head shamefully, like a dog that knew he had done something wrong.

“Yeah. I know.”

That was all he offered to the child. Stewie waited, but it was clear that Brian had nothing more to say about it. It was kind of pathetic, actually.

Stewie casually patted his legs in a beat to alleviate the awkward silence.

“Sooooooo, was this really all you had planned when you invited me to come over?”

The canine raised his head and shrugged, taking another swig before motioning towards his can.

“You want a beer or somethin’?”

Stewie tilted his head at this. It was true that he and Brian had engaged in drinking together before, but they were rare instances. He always got a bit of a thrill whenever the dog was offering him alcohol. Usually, his mind would start to wander, but...well, this wasn’t exactly Brian at his most...attractive. He was having a little trouble getting all the way there, honestly. A beer did sound nice, though. It was at least something, as sad as that was to say.

The child offered a shrug back.

“Sure. Why the hell not.”

The animal hopped up off the couch and proceeded into the dark kitchen. Stewie followed after him. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but the thought had occurred to him that he had yet to step foot into the dog’s new kitchen. So, maybe he was just morbidly curious as he stepped over the threshold and into the small, cramped, pitch-black kitchen area. He looked around the room, another quiet sigh escaping his lips.

_ Oh, Brian… _

It honestly did upset him a little to see his friend in such piss-poor living conditions, all over a stupid joke no less.

Suddenly, a bright light broke through the darkness, and Stewie had to squint against it until his eyes adjusted enough for him to see that Brian was rummaging around in the fridge for a can.

The boy walked up behind him, taking a curious glance at the interior of the fridge.

Almost barren aside from a few food items that the infant was pretty sure were no longer consumable and should be thrown out.

“Just what the hell have you been eating, Brian?”

The canine grabbed a can out of the fridge before spinning around, kicking the door shut with his foot as he handed the baby his beer.

Stewie took the can and quickly popped it open, taking a few greedy gulps before redirecting his attention towards the dog, awaiting an answer.

Brian reached up to scratch at his uncollared neck, his usual tick when he was nervous.

Stewie couldn’t help thinking about how odd it was that Brian could look so different by removing nothing more than his collar. Somehow, the lack of just that one item made the dog look just a bit more unkempt and less civilized. It was just another indicator of how bad things were, right now, and Stewie felt a little pang of guilt as he thought about how he probably shouldn’t have taken that last bit of dignity away from the animal. It had been a selfish action. He’d just wanted something of the dog’s to keep with him, though. Who knew how long Brian was going to be gone…

“I eat a lot of boxed meals and TV dinners. I’m not exactly swimming in cash, right now, you know?”

The dog’s low baritone broke through the child’s thoughts, and Stewie blinked at the canine, stalling as he allowed his brain a few extra seconds to catch back up to their current conversation.

He took another sip.

“Finances kinda tight, huh?”

The dog nodded and began to walk back towards the living room.

Stewie followed, listening to the dog’s response as they stepped back into the main living area.

“That’s...putting it mildly, Stewie.”

They both retook their seats on the couch.

Stewie couldn’t help but notice that the neighbor’s television had gone silent.

Maybe they had gone to bed or something.

Great. One less thing to keep him and his depressed host occupied.

_ Best. Night. Ever. _

The baby took another sip of his beverage.

“You, uhhhh, you wanna talk about it? I mean, you’re making it, right? It’s not like you’re going to end up out on the street again.”

He laughed, hoping that inserting a little dark humor might alleviate the mood in the room. Brian didn’t seem all that amused, though. His expression fell, and he took a big gulp from his can before speaking again.

“Hey, you have Netflix on your phone, right?”

Stewie could tell that Brian was trying to change the subject, and this caused a few alarm bells to go off. He knew Brian was going through a rough patch, but just how bad was it!? Was his friend really in danger of ending up out on the streets? The infant’s heart sank at the thought… He considered for a moment whether or not he should allow the canine to ignore his problems, but that was only for a moment because, the fact of the matter was, Stewie did want to have a nice night with Brian. He’d missed his companion and partner these last few weeks, and he didn’t want this time they had together to be squandered on talk of financial issues and other depressing topics.

So, after only a short amount of time debating the matter, the boy just smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Sure do.”

He opened the app and moved in closer to the dog so that they could both see his screen.

“Watcha in the mood for, B-ry?”

* * *

The credits rolled around the time Stewie was finishing his second beer. The boy stopped the feature from playing and began scrolling the endless list of options.

“Ok. Let’s see, now. What shall we watch next?”

Brian took the empty can and chugged the rest of his current one. He crushed it in his paw and stood up from the couch.

“You up for another?”

The child chuckled, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

_ You’re going to let me have three beers, Brian? What are you trying to do? Make me vulnerable? _

Of course, Stewie knew that wasn’t the case, but it was an exciting thought. Though, getting too excited might not be the wisest thing to do, right now… It wasn’t like anything was going to happen tonight. ...At least...he had no reason to think anything would. Sure would be nice, though…

“Yeah, sure. I’ll go another round with you.”

The dog just stood there for a few seconds, causing Stewie to look up to see what the holdup was. There wasn’t much to see. The canine was just standing there looking at him with a blank expression. It wasn’t until their eyes made contact that the animal finally turned around and began walking towards the kitchen.

Stewie starred after him for a little while before going back to scrolling through the current list he was browsing.

Brian’s return was swift.

Stewie reached over for his drink, attention still focused on his phone.

There was an awkward chuckled from Brian.

“This is all I have left, unfortunately.”

“Hmmm?”

Stewie looked over and saw that Brian had only returned with one can.

The canine chuckled again and opened it before offering it to Stewie.

“You can have it, if you want. Or we could...I don’t know...share it, if that’s not too weird.”

The child’s heart jumped a little, and he fought to maintain his composure as he replied.

“Oh! Sure. Yeah. We can share. I don’t mind. But, isn’t there a convenience store right down the block from here? We could make a quick trip. It’s not too terribly late, after all.”

Brian seemed to think the child’s suggestion over for a second before ultimately shaking his head slowly.

“Stewie, I...I can’t exactly afford another six pack, right now.”

The infant wasn’t sure what to make of this confession, but he could hear those alarm bells going off again and this time, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t ignore them. If Brian was in serious trouble here, he wanted to know. He couldn’t just sit idly by while the person he cared about most in the world struggled, after all, could he?

“You mean you need that money for other things, right? Like food and electricity and rent?

The dog flinched at the word “rent”, a subtle movement, but Stewie caught it. Another bad sign.

The child’s face went stern as he set his phone down.

Brian looked away from him.

“Bry? You do have money put back for rent, right?”

The dog exhaled a heavy breath before shaking his head and taking a sip of the beer.

“I...may not quite have enough just yet.”

Stewie’s eyes widened. He moved his body a little closer to his dog’s.

“H-How much do you need?”

A sad laugh as the animal shook his head again.

“Oh, you know, just…”

He finally looked back over at the boy, sadness in his eyes. He set the beer off to the side on a nearby table.

“...all of it.”

The child’s jaw dropped.

“All of it!? Jesus! Just what have you been doing all this time, Brian!?”

Brian moved away from the baby, expression shifting into anger.

“Look! I haven’t exactly been in the best mindset, ok! I’ve looked for jobs here and there, but it’s hard to find the motivation to do much when my life has completely fallen apart!”

Though, Stewie did feel somewhat sympathetic for the crazy mutt, he also couldn’t help but feel a little angry that the dog would let things get this bad. He sighed and pulled out his wallet. He hated to do this, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Brian’s situation getting much worse so he figured he could help just this one time.

“How much is the rent here?”

The dog’s angry expression fell into one of surprise. There was a little shock in there, too.

“What? No! I’m not taking money from you!”

Stewie opened up his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash.

“If you’re worried about leaving me destitute, let me assure you that your concerns are misplaced. I’m doing quite well for myself, Brian.”

The dog stared at the wad of cash. Stewie could tell that he still didn’t want to have to take it, but the temptation was definitely stronger now. Stewie began counting out his bills.

“So how much do you need?”

There was silence for a few seconds before the canine replied.

“The rent here is three-hundred and fifty dollars…”

Stewie stopped counting his money and looked at the canine, surprised.

_ Whoa! Is that how much rent is? For this place? That’s over half of what I have… _

Ok, so he had misjudged how much Brian’s place cost. They could still work this out. Maybe he could give him some of the money now, and then, he and Brian could go job hunting tomorrow or something.

“And, when is that due exactly?”

There was another pause. When the dog was not forthcoming with an answer, Stewie placed the money back in his wallet and began speaking sternly.

“Brian? When is your rent due?”

The canine gulped and began rubbing at his neck.

“I-I’m almost...a week late, now?”

Stewie hopped to his feet.

“A week late!?”

Brian flinched away, waving his arms out defensively.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it!? I owe my landlord three-hundred and fifty dollars yesterday!”

Stewie folded his arms in a clear indication of displeasure with his friend. He went to say something else, but Brian cut him off.

“But, hey, on top of that, I barely have money for food or gas or anything else! I’m broke, Stewie! Things aren’t going well! And, I’ve already spent enough time stressing over it! That’s why I called you!”

Fire entered Stewie’s eyes.

“You only wanted me over here so you could get a handout!”

The dog shook his head vigorously.

“N-No! No! That’s not what I meant!”

Stewie wasn’t sure what Brian could have possibly otherwise meant, but he fought to calm himself down regardless, willing to at least hear Brian out before deciding that he had spent enough time at his pathetic friend’s abode for the night.

Brian continued.

“I asked you to come over here because...I needed a distraction from everything.”

The child’s expression softened a bit as he listened to the rest of what his dog had to say.

“It’s not like I have very many friends who would bother coming all the way out here for me, you know? And, well, I haven’t had much luck bringing women over or anything.”

Stewie thought that was an interesting parallel to draw, but he didn’t comment on it as he sat back down, the anger finally subsiding. He was actually a little flattered to know that Brian had been in need of him. Even if the situation wasn’t ideal, he couldn’t help but feel a little happy about that. He smiled at the canine and placed a comforting hand on his leg, fingers netting into the fur.

“You could have come to me earlier.”

Brian looked down at the hand on his leg, attention focused on that as he responded.

“I...know… I just thought that I could get myself together before I saw you again.”

He sighed.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

Stewie nodded his head. This was still stupid, really stupid, actually, but he could at least somewhat understand where Brian was coming from. He patted the dog’s leg before reopening his wallet.

“I do want to help you, Bry, but three-hundred and fifty dollars is no small sum. That actually would be quite a lot for me to just give you…”

Brian sighed, nodding his head as he replied.

“Yeah. I know. And, I would never ask you to give me so much for nothing in return.”

And, just like that, a thought occurred to Stewie. His body stiffened a bit as he pulled out a ten dollar bill and began waving it in front of the canine.

“What if I did get something in return?”

A nervous expression washed over the dog’s face as his eyes began shifting back and forth between the money being waved at him and the boy who was now smirking in his direction.

“Wh-What did you have in mind?”

All kinds of things began rushing through Stewie’s mind, but he knew that bringing up most of them would probably just scare Brian away. That was the last thing he wanted. He needed to start small. Then, he could see where to go from there.

He stopped waving the bill and began addressing the canine seriously.

“Look. I’m not saying that I’ll give you all you need for your rent. I’ll do everything I can to help you get that money, but I’m not sure there’s much you could do for me that would be worth that much. However, I’ll be more than happy to give you enough to cover...”

He grabbed the bill with on either side with both hands and began snapping it showily with each following word.

“Food. Costs.”

Brian began reaching out for the bill.

“You realize that’s only ten dollars, right?”

Stewie yanked the bill away and began wagging his finger at the animal.

“Yes, but you said yourself that you were basically living off TV dinners, anyway. That should be enough for you to get by on meals for the next week or so.”

Stewie held out the bill again.

Brian grabbed it and began pulling, but Stewie held tight not allowing the canine to have it just yet.

“You gonna do something for me in return?”

Brian stopped pulling and directed his eyes towards Stewie’s.

Their eyes met, and Stewie could have sworn he felt a spark, though it probably only came from his end.

“What would you like in return?”

Stewie began running his mind through all the things he could ask of Brian. He had to keep it simple, though. After all, it was only ten dollars.

Finally, he settled on something that he felt was reasonable.

“You give good massages?”

The dog chuckled at this as he puffed out his chest a bit in pride.

“I’ve been told that my massages aren’t half bad, yeah.”

Stewie let go of the bill, and Brian took it and set it on a table that was just off to the side of the couch.

‘Ok. So that’s the deal? Ten dollars for a massage?”

Stewie nodded his head.

“I think that’s pretty fair. Don’t you?”

Brian began cracking his knuckles.

“Yeah, sure. I can live with that.”

He stopped for a second, though, as if something had just occurred to him.

“Well, wait a minute… How...thorough of a massage are we talking here?”

The child felt heat rush into his cheeks, but he knew he was probably only going to be able to get away with so much. He didn’t want to make this too awkward for Brian. He knew that was a quick way to lose him.

“Oh, you know, whatever you’re comfortable with. It is only ten dollars, after all.”

Good. That should be enough to avoid much more awkwardness. Just leave it up to Brian. See where this goes.

The dog finished cracking his knuckles.

“Ok. Well...how about you lie down on your stomach, then.”

Stewie had to keep from laughing giddily as he pocketed his wallet before moving into the position Brian had specified.

The canine moved so that he was hovering over the boy, but he wasn’t quite straddling him or anything. It was more like he was on the side of the infant and leaning over to reach him, though he did have his foot set between the child’s legs.

Stewie felt two paws grab him by the shoulders, and he had to fight to suppress the shiver that wanted to coarse through his body. He heard Brian speaking to him.

“We’ll start with this.”

And, then, he felt those paws start to knead at his shoulders slowly but firmly.

He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him.

“Ohhhhhh.”

The dog chuckled cockily.

“That pretty good?”

Stewie just shut his eyes, smiling as he nodded his head. He almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Of course, it wasn’t like this meant too much. Brian was just trying to compensate his friend for his generosity, but that didn’t mean that the boy couldn’t allow himself to fully enjoy this contact, this amazing act of intimacy that was making his heart beat faster and faster.

Making his body grow warmer and warmer.

The canine continued to work the child’s shoulders expertly for several minutes. By the time he began to focus on the center area just below Stewie’s neck, the infant’s body was already on fire, completely melting against Brian’s touch.

He just allowed the sensations to wash over him, his mind slipping slowly into a void until all he was able to focus on was the dog’s touch.

The animal was slowly working his way down the infant’s back, releasing tension in the muscles that Stewie hadn’t even realized was there.

Stewie couldn’t help but think that Brian must have read up on how to give a proper massage or something. This was honestly better than he had expected, and he wouldn’t have put it past his companion to have committed to learning something like that so that he could impress whatever bimbo he was currently wooing.

Oh, well. It wasn’t like that mattered, now. Who cared why Brian had bothered to become such a good masseuse. All that mattered now was that he was putting those skills to use on someone who actually deserved it.

It made the boy wonder what other hidden talents his friend might have…

The dog’s paws were getting pretty low, now.

Stewie felt his excitement building as he felt Brian working the area just above his waist. If Brian went any lower he’d be groping his… The child couldn’t suppress the shiver that shot through him at the thought of where Brian’s paws might end up.

Unfortunately, it soon became clear that he was getting excited over nothing.

Brian removed his paws from the child briefly before placing them back down on Stewie’s left leg, completely bypassing the area that Stewie was wanting him to touch most.

The infant groaned lowly, hoping that the dog didn’t hear.

There was no indication that he did.

Though he was a little disappointed to have that one part of his body ignored by his companion, Stewie was soon able to get over it as he felt the muscles in his leg being worked in a way he had never experienced before.

He gasped, little hands rushing up to cover his mouth instinctively to muffle the next few sounds that poured from him.

Brian stopped.

“You ok? That too rough?”

Stewie shook his head rapidly.

“No. Far from it. Keep going.”

Brian didn’t start back up immediately, but after a few seconds, the canine was back at it, working the left leg for a little while longer before moving to the right one.

A part of Stewie was dreading the ending of this experience. Who knew how long it would be before he got to do something like this with Brian again? But, really, it was hard to focus on his worries too much when the dog’s touch was sending nothing but euphoric pulses through his entire body.

Brian continued to massage his right leg in a similar manner to how he had done the left. By the time Stewie could feel Brian pulling his paws away, he was pretty sure that a similar amount of time had passed, too. 

Was that part of Brian’s process? Did he actually have a certain amount of time set to work on each area?

Stewie’s musings were quickly interrupted.

In what came as quite the shock to him, he soon felt Brian’s paws being placed back on his body, one on either thigh, just below the bump of his ass.

He squeaked.

He couldn’t help it, and it hadn’t been a quiet squeak, either, but Brian made no indication that he had heard.

Instead, the canine just started to slowly rub his paws around in circles, fingers occasionally grazing the bottom of Stewie’s butt.

It was incredibly exciting.

But, it also felt like too much of a tease.

Of course, that was surely the last thing on Brian’s mind, Stewie was sure, but it was taking just about every ounce of willpower he had not to jump every time he felt Brian’s digits brushing against his backside in a manner that seemed so...slow...gentle...sensual…

_ Don’t get too excited, now, Stewart. We’ve been over this. Reading into things too much only leads to disappointment. _

He didn’t have to worry about it too long, though.

Before he could even respond to himself, the dog was finishing up, giving each thigh one last good squeeze before pulling away for the final time.

“There. All done.”

Stewie breathed a sigh born of simultaneous discontentment and relief before rolling over and sitting up.

Brian was smiling at him, a bit of cockiness in his expression.

“So, was that a massage worth your ten dollars?”

It was. It had been well worth his money. He’d pay for another one, right now, if that wouldn’t seem too weird. He had to maintain his cool, though.

The infant settled on responding with a simple nod of his head.

“Not half bad. I think I got my money’s worth.”

Brian chuckled and leaned in a little closer.

“From the way you were acting, I was expecting you to say it was more than just ‘not half bad’.”

Stewie quirked his eyebrow at this.

Just what game was Brian playing at here?

“Uhhhhh… Sorry to disappoint?”

The dog just chuckled again before sliding over to the opposite of the couch to retrieve the beer. He began sipping from it causally, leaving Stewie to sit there a little dumbfounded.

So that was it? They were just supposed to move on with the rest of their night? That just...didn’t seem right.

Stewie remained sitting there a moment longer before determining that just moving on from this wasn’t an option. It really did seem like Brian was, at the very least, trying to toy with him… The jerk...

...Maybe it was worth seeing what else the dog would do for a little extra cash.

At least then the curiosity that had been building up inside him for the past few minutes would be sated.

The infant pulled his wallet back out and retrieved a couple more bills.

“Hey, Bry?”

The dog looked back in his direction. His eyes immediately drifted down to the cash Stewie was holding once he noticed it.

Stewie held out the bills, trying to maintain an air of confidence, but the fact of the matter was that he was panicking a little on the inside. If this backfired...

“Wanna play a game? I’ll make it worth your while.”

Brian’s eyes were still locked on the money as he responded curiously.

“What...kind of game?”

Stewie set the bills down on the couch as well as his wallet.

“Well, I want to give you some more opportunities to make a little extra cash, but I figured I’d make it...interesting.”

Brian’s eyes finally lifted up to meet Stewie’s. He took another sip of beer before setting the can down again. He folded his arms over his chest, an intrigued look on his face.

“Go on.”

Stewie shrugged.

“Not really much to explain. I tell you to do something for a certain amount, and if you do it, you get that amount. Rinse and repeat until I decide I’ve given you enough, I get bored, or you decide the money isn’t worth what I’m asking. Whaddaya say?”

Brian’s expression shifted into one of uncertainty, but then, his gaze fell back down to the money on the couch. He released a heavy breath through his nostrils before nodding his head.

“O...k… I guess that sounds pretty reasonable…”

The dog still looked pretty uncertain, though, so Stewie decided to start with something easy. Ease Brian into the game, and then, maybe he could start to escalate things. After all, Stewie knew that Brian  _ really  _ needed this money. Depending on how desperate his friend was, this could get  _ very  _ interesting.

“Alright, then. Let’s get started.”

He picked his phone and opened up one of his music apps. It only took him a few seconds to find the song he was looking for, but he didn’t start it just yet. Without looking up from his phone, he addressed Brian again.

“I’ll give you fifteen dollars to do a little song and dance number for me.”

Whatever apprehension over the situation Brian was feeling immediately vanished as he hopped up from the couch.

“That it? I’d do that for free!”

Stewie giggled at the dog’s enthusiasm.

Such a cute boy.

“I don’t know, man. This is kind of a tough one, might be too much for you.”

The canine scoffed at the notion.

“Try me.”

Stewie held up his phone to show what song he had picked out.

“Think you can handle  _ Singin’ in the Rain _ ?”

The dog’s eyes lit up a little bit.

“Wait one second.”

And just like that, the dog was off into another area of the apartment that Stewie was unfamiliar with.

The infant just sat there, waiting for his companion to return.

He didn’t have to wait long.

The dog was back in no time, now carrying a black umbrella and sporting a, in Stewie’s opinion, rather fitting looking brown fedora.

The baby emitted a loud wolf whistle.

“Hwooooo. Not looking too shabby there, boy. You tryin’ to get me to raise the payment by going all out on this one?”

The canine gave his umbrella a twirl before planting it on the floor and leaning forward on it, causing his fedora to slip down slightly and partially cover his right eye.

“I mean, if I’m going to be performing such a classic, I might as well do it justice.”

That made enough sense, Stewie thought. Not that he was succeeding with doing much thinking as he sat there staring at his dog, who was now looking incredibly charming and desirable with his prop and hat.

His heart did a little flutter as he told himself that it was moments like this that only served to remind him why he loved this silly mutt so much…

He was actually really excited to see Brian perform, now. This was going to be great.

The child gave a quick shake of his head to clear it before starting up the music.

“Alright. You’re on. Make ole Gene proud!”

He turned the volume up all the way so that the sounds of the classic tune were practically echoing against the walls of the small room. Brian straightened up and cleared his throat. He began tapping his foot, obviously counting out time in his head so that he wouldn’t miss his cue.

After a few seconds of this, the canine popped his umbrella open and began casually strolling around the room, steps keeping in sync to the rhythm of the music. As he walked, he uttered little ”do’s and “dee’s” as a musical accompaniment. This went on for a little while until the music swelled. The dog stopped, made a showy gesture of looking skyward, and then closed his umbrella with a shrug.

Stewie covered his mouth, suppressing a laugh. He could tell that Brian was really getting into his performance.

The dog was tossing the umbrella over his shoulder now as he continued his leisurely stroll. Then, he started to sing, deep baritone echoing throughout the room as he belted the lyrics out.

“I’m siiiiiiingin’ in the rain, just siiingin’ in the rain.

He turned to look at Stewie.

“What a glooorious feeling. I’m happy again.”

The canine suddenly turned and ran towards a floor lamp that was off in one of the far corners of the room. He jumped onto it, paw gripping the pole as he leaned away, other arm extended outward clutching the umbrella still. 

Stewie commended his companion for his commitment to the number, but this ended up being a pretty foolish thing to do. The lamp wasn’t heavy enough to hold the dog’s weight, so just as Brian was starting to sing about “laughing at clouds”, the lamp quickly gave way and began tilting over.

“Wha-Ahhhhh!”

Brian’s singing was cut off by his own surprised shout as he and the lamp came crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

Stewie immediately erupted into uproarious laughter at the ridiculous display, falling over to the side and gripping his middle section as tears filled his eyes.

The music continued to play, but Brian remained lying there for a moment longer. His mind must have needed a moment to catch up to what had happened. That was ok, though. Stewie needed a moment, too, so that he could stop laughing so hard.

It was around the time that the child’s laughter began dying down that the dog finally moved to sit up. Stewie opened his tear-filled eyes and looked at the canine. His hat was all askew, drooping forward enough so that the rim was completely covering his eyes. Brian grimaced and raised his paw up to lift his fedora slightly, just barely revealing the shocked looking orbs underneath.

A few more small laughs bubbled up from the infant as the pair finally looked right at each other. The grimace on the dog’s face was soon replaced by an almost shy looking smile as he offered up his own small chuckle in response to his antics.

The child’s heart did a little summersault in his chest. He could feel a blush coming on, but he fought it down. He cleared his throat and sat back up.

“Ok. Get up, now. I’m not paying you to just sit there for the rest of the song.”

Brian simply nodded his head before fixing his hat, reclaiming his umbrella, and standing up to his feet, continuing on with the number as if nothing at all had happened. He began strolling about the room again, twirling his umbrella as he walked.

“I walk down the lane with a happy refrain

Just singin’, singin’ in the rain.”

He tossed his umbrella up into the air and caught it again before starting to tap dance around the room. Granted, it wasn’t like there was much tapping to hear since the floor was carpet, but the footwork was solid all the same, Stewie thought.

“Daaaaancin’ in the rain…”

He continued to move about the room with a grace that most people probably didn’t even know the dog was capable of.

...But Stewie knew.

He knew how much more there was to Brian once you took the time to peel back the layers.

The dog did a little hop landing with his limbs spread out. His fedora was in one paw, and the umbrella was in the other as he shouted up to the ceiling.

“I’m happy again!”

The tap dancing immediately resumed, feet flying effortlessly over the floor as the dog did his best to make use of what little space he had to perform.

Stewie was just sitting there watching, not saying a word. A big grin was on his face as he enjoyed this show that Brian was putting on.

All for him.

Sure, he was paying for it, but he liked to think that this was something that only he got to enjoy. After all, how many of Brian’s flings had stuck around long enough to even bother learning of the dog’s love for musical theatre? And, how many still would even be able to appreciate such a lovely and heartfelt rendition of a Gene Kelly classic? Stewie doubted any of them did, and that just made this whole thing extra special.

This was their thing. No one could take that away.

Brian was making a strumming motion over the umbrella as if it were a guitar.

“I’m dancin’ and singin’ in the rain.”

Next came the big finale!

The dog launched into an even more energetic tap dance, swinging his umbrella around in time with the music before speedily tapping his way from one side of the room to the other while twirling the umbrella in a propeller motion.

Stewie laughed and kicked his little legs, overcome with excitement as the canine continued to watch Brian dance around the room.

The dog aimed his umbrella down at the floor and made a kicking motion towards it before tossing it into the air where it did a few aerial spins before finally being caught again mid-descent. There was a little more dancing, after that, and then, the dog popped open the umbrella. He placed it over his shoulder and began spinning it so that the canopy was rotating behind him as he danced. He transitioned into a twirl, and then performed a few more basic tap steps before setting the canopy of the open umbrella down on the floor and skipping around it while holding the handle. After making his way around the prop, he tossed it up in the air like he did before, catching it by the handle as he resumed his dancing.

The music was building up the crescendo, now.

Brian began twirling in place, open umbrella extended outward. There was barely enough space in the room for the motion, but the dog managed to make it work nicely. He stopped spinning and began hopping side to side before starting to tap his feet, once more.

The number was almost over, now. As the music swelled for the final time, the canine began hopping around the room, landing on the floor hard enough to cause an audible stomping sound with each impact. He stomped around the room for a few more moments, and then, the music began to grow quiet as the song came to a close. Brian gave one last twirl of his umbrella before closing it. He removed his fedora and gave a bow just as the music was ending.

Stewie was more than happy to deliver a round of applause for his friend. He began clapping his hands loudly and quickly.

“Bravo! Bravo, Brian! That was absolutely splendid!”

His claps began to slow as a smirk appeared on his face.

“Well, aside from you falling to the ground like a buffoon, but everything else was wonderful.”

He smiled at the canine and reached over for the bills that still lay on the couch. The baby held them out to the dog, who wasted no time before snatching them up and walking over to place them with the others on the table. He set the fedora on the table, too, and then set the umbrella against the wall before turning to address Stewie with a cocky smile.

“Alright. What else ya got?”

Brian sure did look proud of himself. Stewie was going to have to change that. He couldn’t keep Brian in his comfort zone forever. What kind of game would that be? He smirked right back at the canine.

“Don’t start feeling too proud of yourself there, doggy. We’re only just getting started. Now comes the part where I really start to see how badly you want my money.”

Brian’s smile fell slightly.

“How bad could it be?”

Stewie didn’t answer right away. He was still thinking over a few options in his head. After about a minute of deliberation, he landed on something that he really hoped wouldn’t be too much at once.

“How about another dance?”

Brian tilted his head at this.

“Another...dance?”

Stewie nodded.

“Yes. I’ll give you twenty-five more dollars to dance for me again.”

He left it at that. He wanted to see what Brian said first.

Initially, the dog didn’t say anything. He just stared at the boy for several seconds before finally speaking.

“Which number did you want me to perform this time? I have to say, I was really expecting something worse.”

The animal chuckled nervously.

Stewie shook his head.

“You won’t be doing another musical number this time. I have a very different dance in mind for your next performance.”

Brian’s eyes widened a bit, and he audibly gulped.

Stewie wondered if he had actually figured out what he was about to be asked to do. He pointed off towards the center of the room.

“Go on. Take you spot over there. I’ll have the music ready in a minute.”

There was only a brief moment of hesitation, which was honestly surprising to Stewie. He expected at least a little more resistance from the dog.

_ Wow. He must really want that money. _

Stewie began searching for something appropriate to play on his phone while Brian stood in the center of the room with his head lowered, shuffling his feet awkwardly. The infant eventually landed on a pretty familiar tune.

_ Pony by Ginuwine. Ha! Perfect! Get ready to earn that money, doggy. _

He started up the track. The sounds of a sleazy club track began to reverberate through the room.

Brian stopped shuffling his feet as he raised his head and shot Stewie a look of pure shock.

“You can’t be serious…”

Stewie set his phone down and reclined back into the couch, placing his arms behind his head as he sat there casually.

“The easy part is over, Brian. If you want more money from me, you’re really going to have to start pushing yourself. Now, go on.”

He batted his hand at the animal.

“Show me what you’ve got. Earn that kibble, boy.”

The lyrics of the song cut Brian off as he went to say something.

_ “I’m just a bachelor. _

_ I’m looking for a partner, _

_ someone who knows how to ride _

_ without even falling off.” _

The canine seemed to blanch at the words of the song. He raised his finger up in protest.

“M-Maybe we can come up with something else that’s difficult. I really don’t think this is appropriate, Stewie.”

The child just chuckled derisively.

“That’s not how this works, Bry. If you back out now, the game is over, and you forfeit any chance you may have of earning more money from me. Simple as that. It’s your choice.”

And that was all he was going to say on the matter. It was all up to Brian, now, though Stewie was  _ really  _ hoping that the dog decided to comply.

Brian just continued to stand there as more lyrics were sung.

_ “If you’re horny, let’s do it. _

_ Ride it, my pony. _

_ My saddle’s waiting. _

_ Come and jump on it.” _

Brian was visibly shaking, and Stewie was beginning to worry that he might have pushed things too far.

...But, then...the dog started to move. His shoulders began to move up and down to the beat. The movements were pretty stiff, but it was clear that Brian was definitely trying to work up the nerve to go along with Stewie’s demands.

A wicked grin spread across the boy’s face as he watched the canine intensely.

_ That’s right. Just let go. You can do it. _

Brian’s shoulders seemed to be loosening up as more lyrics played.

_ “The things I will do to you, _

_ you and your body.” _

The dog was moving more freely, now, though he seemed to be refusing to look at Stewie. It was a small disappointment, but as the animal began to let the music lead him, Stewie found that it was hard to focus on small disappointments when he had just successfully convinced Brian into doing a sexy dance for him. 

What a night this was turning out to be…

Brian was getting the rest of his body into it, now. He seemed to be getting into it, at least a little. Maybe that was just his way of staying distracted through this. He began to swirl his hips around, and soon those swirls were accompanied by the occasional forward thrust of his pelvis.

Stewie began to feel warm.

_ Oh my god… This is really happening. _

_ “If you’re horny, let’s do it. _

_ Ride it, my pony. _

_ My saddle’s waiting. _

_ Come and jump on it.” _

Brian was really going for it, now, and Stewie could feel his heartbeat speeding up as he took in the sight of his friend moving to the music so sensually.

It was almost too much…

His mouth fell open as he openly gawked at the display.

Granted, it wasn’t the sexiest dance that Stewie had ever seen. He was attracted to Brian, but this was definitely not the canine’s specialty. No, what was mainly so hot about this was just how much power he felt like he had over the mutt, right now. It was just the fact that he could talk Brian into this at all… That’s what was turning him on big time, right now.

The animal’s hips continued to move as he began stepping in time with the beat, his head swaying from side to side.

_ “Lurk all over and through you baby _

_ until we reach the stream.” _

“Touch yourself.”

Stewie gasped as soon as he said the words. He hadn’t meant for that to come out…

Brian stopped dancing, his eyes finally turned to meet Stewie’s in surprise.

“Wha… What did you say?”

Stewie was sweating. He was so aroused, right now. He knew he should lie about what he had said, but a huge part of him, the strongest part right now, was desperate to see what would happen if he stated his request again.

The baby and dog just stared at each other with wide eyes as the music continued to play. Stewie fought his basest desires for as long as he could, but in the end, he found that he had to give in.

“I said touch yourself.”

The dog flinched, though he remained rooted to his spot, eyes never leaving Stewie’s.

All was silent except for the club music for several seconds.

It was all Stewie could handle.

“Well, are you going to do it or just keep standing there!? I’ll give you thirty more dollars to finish your dance while groping your crotch like a hoodlum!”

Brian’s jaw fell. He still didn’t say anything, but it seemed like he was actually thinking the boy’s latest offer over. Stewie groaned inwardly.

_ Come on! Just do it, you big tease! _

As soon as the thought had passed through his mind, Stewie watched in absolute delight as the dog started to reach his paw downwards.

_ YES! _

Brian looked away from the infant as he slowly paced his paw over his groin. Stewie was just barely able to notice the gasp that the dog emitted as he grabbed himself before thrusting his hips forward again. His body shivered, and then, he began moving to the music again as the last few repetitions of the chorus began, swirling his hips just like before.

The expression on Brian’s face was totally blank, now. Stewie wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign. It was as if the dog’s mind was trying to escape elsewhere.

At the same time, though...was Brian kind of lightly fondling himself?

The song was almost over. The dog delivered a couple more thrusts with his hips before starting to slow his movements as the music started to fade out.

Stewie nodded his head in approval as the dog finished his dance.

“That’s a good boy. You do what you need to do to make it in this seedy part of town, don’t you? You know how to give the customer what they want.”

Another shiver from Brian as he stopped moving completely.

“Y-You shouldn’t say things like that…”

Stewie replied with a casual chuckle.

“Too late for that. They’re already said.”

At that moment, the child’s eyes focused back on Brian’s groin. The canine was still gipping himself. That was peculiar… He had already earned his money.

_ Speaking of which… _

The boy grabbed his wallet and retrieved fifty-five dollars from it as he addressed his entertainment for the night.

“You can let go of yourself, you know.”

He held out the money for the dog.

“Here. You earned it.”

Brian just continued to stand there with a virtually unreadable expression, paw still on his crotch.

He didn’t say anything.

After several moments, Stewie cleared his throat to get the seemingly dazed dog’s attention.

“Ahem! You want this money or not?”

Brian turned so that his eyes met Stewie’s, and then, he took a few awkward steps towards the couch, paw still below the equator.

Ok. This was ridiculous.

Stewie pulled the bills away just as Brian went to take them. The canine went to protest, but Stewie spoke first, pointing his finger at that suspicious paw.

“Why are you still holding yourself, Brian?”

The canine’s stoic face was washed over with panic, and Stewie began to think he knew just why Brian had yet to remove his paw. 

_ Oh my god… Did he..? _

The infant looked at his dog seriously.

“Are you trying to hide something, Bry?”

A sharp intake of breath was all that was heard as the dog shook his head vigorously.

Stewie smirked, feeling emboldened by the possibility of what just might lie under that paw.

“Uuuuuh, huh. So, you’re just doing that for fun?”

He laughed at the dog a tad mockingly before continuing.

“If you’ve got nothing to hide, prove it. Move that paw for me. I’ll throw in an extra ten dollars as a sort of bonus round for our game.”

He pulled out a ten and added it to the bills he was already holding.

Brian just continued to stand there, a panicked expression his face as his body visibly shook.

Suddenly, the canine spoke in a whisper.

“Fuck. Your. Game.”

Stewie frowned at this.

“Awww. So you’re done already? I was still willing to give you few more challenges. You could really make bank tonight, Brian.”

He snickered. While Brian did seem like he was having a bit of crisis, and that did worry Stewie just a little, the boy figured the best course of action was to remain as normal as possible. After all, the dog was going to have to remove his paw eventually, anyway. And when he did…

“Come on, Brian. You’re not fooling anyone.”

He reached over and placed a hand on the animal’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

Their eyes met, and Stewie smiled gently at the canine, giving that shoulder an affectionate squeeze before moving his hand and redirecting it on a course for Brian’s paw.

The dog shook his head again.

“N-No…”

But, the mutt made no move to get away as Stewie placed his hand over Brian’s paw and began to move it away from the area it was covering. There was minimal resistance from the dog as, little by little, his paw pulled away, eventually revealing a pink, fleshy protrusion sticking out from the white fur.

Stewie’s hand went up to cover his mouth as he gasped.

He had suspected it, but to  actually see it, right there, for real…

Brian groaned and then snatched the money he was owed away from the shocked infant on the couch. He placed it with the rest of the money he had earned tonight and then just stood there off to the side hanging his head.

Meanwhile, Stewie’s mind was rushing through thoughts at a rapid pace as he processed this whole situation.

_ Brian is erect! Brian is erect because of me! Good lord, what do I do, now? What do I say to him? Don’t blow this, Stewart! _

Stewie figured leaving Brian there to sulk was not the best course of action, so he crawled over to the other side of the couch so that he could be closer to his friend as he spoke.

“It’s ok, you know.”

The chuckled mirthlessly.

“How did I know you would say that.”

Stewie wasn’t entirely sure what Brian meant by that, so he just continued speaking as if he hadn’t heard it.

“You don’t have to feel bad that you...got that way because of...well...me. There’s nothing wrong with it, and…”

_ Choose your words carefully! _

“It’s not like it scares me or anything. I’m actually kind of flattered.”

He reached over and touched Brian on the arm.

The dog flinched but made no move to run away.

So far, so good.

“Brian? Look at me?”

The canine sighed under his breath before finally lifting his head to meet Stewie’s gaze.

Their eyes locked, and Stewie shuddered under the weight of those eyes which could hold so many different meanings behind them. He was pretty sure he felt a shiver from Brian, too.

“Do you want to keep playing?”

There was hesitation for several seconds as the canine pondered this question, understanding that, if he said yes, it could only be taken as a sign that he was willing to move forward with other...activities.

It wasn’t like Stewie was going to just ignore that growing boner his friend was sporting, after all. He knew plenty of uses for that.

At last, after what felt like entirely too long to Stewie, Brian clenched his fists, shut his eyes tightly, and nodded his head slowly.

Stewie giggled.

“Ok. Let’s keep going, then.”

He pulled on the dog’s arm and urged him to join him back on the couch.

Brian took a seat next to Stewie, seeming just a slight bit calmer now, though he was sort of staring off into space..

_ Good. He’s still coming to terms with what is happening, but at least I know he wants this. Now, all I have to do is destroy any remaining doubts he might be holding on to. Simple enough… _

Stewie began rummaging around in his wallet as he spoke.

“Well, as far as I can tell, it’s a little unfair that you’re the only one who has to deal with being exposed, soooooo…”

He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and flashed it in Brian’s face.

“Is this enough to buy your assistance in getting undressed?”

Brian turned to the infant, then, and spoke seriously.

“Stewie...you realize where this is going, right?”

The child rolled his eyes at the dumb question.

“No, Brian, I’m completely ignorant about the implications of you getting hard for me and then taking off my clothes.”

He shook his head.

“I was trying to ease you into this because I could tell that you were nervous or unsure or something, but believe me, I’m not going to put up with it for the rest of the night. So, allow me to just lay down the facts as I see them.”

He counted each individual point out, raising a finger with each one.

“One, you’re hard for me. Two, this excites me a great deal. Three, we both want each other, right now. And, four, we’re still having fun with this game, so you have an opportunity to make a decent amount of money while still getting off. Now, tell me, Brian, are we on the same page here?”

The canine’s eyes had been widening with each blunt point the child made, and after a couple of seconds, an awkward grin appeared on his muzzle as he reached up to scratch at his neck.

“I just never pictured it happening this way…”

Stewie was completely taken aback that sentence. It had been the absolute last thing he had expected to hear. He went to say something about it, but Brian cut him off, now seeming much more confident than he had only a second ago.

“Ok, then. We’re really doing this. You’ve basically talked me into prostituting myself to you for money. Well played, Stewie.”

He reached over and snatched the fifty out the stunned child’s hand, leaning over to set it with his growing cash pile before addressing the baby again.

“Stand up. It’s easier to undress you that way.”

Stewie felt a twitch below his waist, and it took a second for his brain to process the sudden change in attitude from Brian.

_ Stop sitting there doing nothing! This is what you’ve been waiting for! Now is not the time to start asking questions! _

The child gave a quick shake of his head before hopping up to his feet with a giddy laugh that he was simply unable to fight down.

Brian laughed a little, too as he quickly got to work undoing the buttons on Stewie’s overalls. His expression went serious again, though, as he started speaking.

“That fifty was only for undressing you, so don’t expect anything more than that just yet.”

He casually brushed the straps of the overalls to the side before yanking them down so that they pooled around the child’s ankles. The dog maintained a small grin on his face the whole time, but that was it, no other expression to give away what he was thinking.

Typical…

Though, the canine’s growing erection was enough to indicate that the dog’s excitement was increasing. He was very obviously enjoying this, but Stewie really wanted to know just HOW much the object of his affections was relishing this moment.

Brian was lifting up his shirt now. It came up and over his head before being tossed across the room without a care. The canine then lifted one of Stewie’s legs, quickly removing the sock and shoe on the foot attached to it before moving to the other one to do the same.

Then, he gave Stewie a gentle shove, causing the infant to fall onto his diaper covered butt with an “Oomph!”.

Before Stewie could question the action, Brian was pulling the overalls off his feet with a hard, swift yank, causing the baby to actually squeak a little bit in surprise.

The no-nonsense way in which the dog was going about his task…

Stewie gulped.

It was so fucking hot…

Brian was reaching out for his diaper now, the last thing on his person keeping him from being completely nude here on this couch with Brian.

_ With Brian! _

Suddenly, the canine stopped, though. The grin on his face fell ever so slightly, and then, he shifted his eyes so that they were looking right into Stewie’s.

The child’s entire body went still as the atmosphere shifted. He didn’t know what to say, so he waited to see if Brian would.

They looked at each other for a moment longer before that grin returned, now even bigger than before.

“I love you.”

Stewie was sure his brain must have short-circuited briefly as all he was able to mutter out was, “Whaaaaa? Whaaaa?”

_ He said he loves you! Brian just said he loves you! _

It was all Stewie wanted to do, to return that sentiment, to confess all of the feelings he had been harboring for his best friend for so long now…

Words were failing him, though. He had imagined this moment so many times, how perfect it would be, how confident he would act. The scenario where he was struck dumb was never one that had occurred to him. Bloody hell! Was he actually blowing this!?

“I…”

He didn’t get to finish. In the next moment, Brian was undoing the fasteners on his diaper, and Stewie found that it was just all too much. He lifted himself up slightly only long enough for Brian to remove the fabric entirely before collapsing onto his back, still in a daze.

Brian was next to him in an instant, lying down beside him on the couch and using his elbow to prop up his head in his paw.

“You ok?”

Stewie swallowed thickly before turning his head to address the canine. He offered up a few nods of his head before finally speaking.

“Better than I’ve ever been.”

The dog smiled at him and then sat up.

“Ok. What’s next?”

What was next indeed…

The child had to take several moments to recuperate before even beginning to consider what his next task for the the dog should be.

Brian was a good sport at least. He just sat there patiently waiting for the infant’s next offer.

Eventually, Stewie was able to achieve coherent thought again, and he began to think about all the possibilities for what they could do next. His little cock twitched, and for the first time that night, Stewie had to acknowledge just how hard he was. Oh god he just needed a little something…

“Touch me.”

Brian looked at him with a smirk.

“What’s the offer?”

_ Oh god. We’re still doing this? _

The baby sighed.

_ Ok. What did I give him for that last task? Fifty, right? Ok, so I’ll just up it another ten. Sixty. _

He groaned.

_ I’m going to be broke by the night’s end, aren’t I? _ _  
_

“I’ll give you sixty dollars to stop being a goddamn tease. Put that paw to work!”

As Brian began moving closer to the child, Stewie couldn’t help but notice the large length that was now between Brian’s legs.

He shuddered and added in at the last minute.

“You should touch yourself, too, while you’re getting me off.”

The dog stopped, a genuine look of surprise coming over his face before uttering a low rumble of a laugh.

“Whatever you say, Stewie.”

He laid his body next to the boy’s once more and reached out to touch the area between those small legs.

Stewie couldn’t help but gasp as soon as he felt the pad of that paw touching his sensitive skin. Oh how he had longed for this feeling…

Brian took his free paw and used it to grip his own length, hissing through his teeth as he started jerking his hard cock with a moan.

“Ohhhhhh yeah…”

He took Stewie’s member between two of his digits and began rubbing them up and down the shaft.

Stewie hummed happily.

“Hmmmm. That’s nice, Brian.”

The dog nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah. It is.”

The canine gave Stewie’s stiffy a firm squeeze, earning an adorable sounding whimper from the child.

He laughed and began speeding up the motion of both of his paws.

Stewie felt the animal next to him shudder, and then, the dog squeeze him again.

He jumped a couple of inches into the air.

“Oh god!”

The baby reached down and gripped the cushions of the couch tightly as he began to become overwhelmed with sensation. What Brian was doing to him was just so intense. Of course, a big part of why was simply because it was BRIAN doing it, but still…

He moaned loudly.

“Ahhhhhh!”

Then, he redirected his gaze at Brian’s own cock, which was being stroked with purpose and determination.

His mouth watered at the sight.

He knew what he wanted next.

It was a shame to cut this treatment short, but Stewie simply had to. He had waited so long to get his mouth on that thing, and he wasn’t going to waste another moment. He came right out with it.

“I’ll give you seventy if you let me suck your cock.”

Brian guffawed at the offer.

“What!? You serious? That’s more of a thing for me than you.”

Stewie scoffed at the notion.

“Like hell it is. I’ve been dying to suck you off for ages now, and you know what, that’s what I’m going to do. Whether or not you want to get paid for it is up to you.”

He didn’t wait for a response as he sat up and grabbed his wallet again to pull out the sixty he owed for the handy. He was even nice enough to add it to Brian’s pile himself.

How generous of him.

With that taken care of, the infant turned around in a flash and practically dove between Brian’s legs.

The dog jumped back a little bit in surprise, obviously a little shocked by his companion’s eagerness.

“Whoa! Take it easssssyyyyyyy!”

Before Brian had finished his sentence, Stewie’s mouth was already all over him.

The baby quickly went to work, licking stripes all up and down the length before taking what he could of it into his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down as his tongue continued to swirl all along the flesh.

Brian fell back, paws going up to grip at the fur on top of his head.

“Ohhhhhh shit! Stewie!”

Stewie was unable to respond, at the moment.

The baby continued to work Brian with his mouth with the efficiency and talent of someone well beyond his years, driving his lover crazy.

He chuckled to himself. He could tell that Brian was enjoying himself immensely.

Good.

_ See what you’ve been missing out on, you big dummy!? _

The child was in heaven, too, though, mouth wrapped tightly around his obsession’s length, savoring the feel of the pulsing pole in his mouth, the slickness, the smooth texture that was so much more different than any other cock he’d ever sucked.

It was foreign and just a tad taboo.

So exciting.

The boy thrust his pelvis into the couch and moaned around the meat in his mouth before pulling up, little hands continuing to jerk the dog off as he spoke in a sultry tone.

“How’s that, baby? Does that do it for you? Do you love how my mouth feels on you?”

Brian moaned loudly before responding through panting breath.

“How. The. Fuck? Where did...?”

He gulped.

“Where did you learn how to..?”

Stewie went down on him again, cutting the canine off as he caused him to release another low, throaty moan.

Stewie proceeded to take Brian’s penis as far as he could, moving the length down his into his throat.

The dog howled.

“Aroooooo! Stewie!”

He had most of Brian in his mouth, now. He couldn’t quite get it all down, but he thought what he was achieving here was impressive enough for someone of his size. He smirked and began moving his head up and down again as he used his hands to massage the area near the base that he couldn’t quite reach.

Brian’s breathing began to quicken, and he could feel his body starting to tense up, a clear sign that his partner was not going to last much longer.

The boy frowned slightly.

_ Really? That’s all you can handle? _

He popped the canine’s penis out of his mouth just before he was sure the point of no return was coming.

Brian groaned and shot pitiful look at the baby.

“Wha-What the hell!? Why did you stop!?”

Stewie sat up and folded his arms.

“Because you were about to lose control, and we’re far from done here.”

Brian tossed his head against the cushions and groaned in again in pure frustration.

“Alright. Fine. What’s next, then?”

Stewie was busy retrieving the seventy he had promised and putting it with the rest of Brian’s money. He couldn’t think of many more offers to make, and really, at this rate, he wouldn’t have the money left to make any more offers before too long.

He and Brian were so going to fuck, right? That had to be a given, at this point. Was it time to just move on to the big finish?

As Stewie thought this over, it suddenly occurred to him that there was one other thing that he had yet to do with Brian tonight. It was such a basic thing, but with Brian being so strict about fulfilling the offers and nothing more, it hadn’t really had a chance to come up.

Stewie knew what he wanted to buy next.

He crawled back over to Brian, cuddling into his side as he spoke to him sweetly in an attempt to sooth the frustrated animal.

“Can I buy a kiss from you, Bry?”

The agitation on Brian’s face vanished, immediately being replaced by amusement as he chuckled.

“That depends. How much do you think a kiss from me is worth?”

The trend had been to increase the payment with each offer, and Stewie didn’t feel like it would be quite fair to break that trend, now.

“Could I get one for seventy-five?”

A mixture of shock and surprise washed over Brian’s expression.

“You’re seriously going to pay me seventy-five dollars for a kiss?”

Stewie smiled and nodded his head as he reached out to stroke Brian’s cheek.

“Yeah. I am. It’s ok, though. It’s all going to a good cause, anyway.”

The dog uttered another small laugh as he shook his head.

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

The baby just shrugged, and then, he began leaning in for his kiss, closing his eyes and awaiting the feel of Brian’s lips against his.

It came quickly as the dog rushed in to close the gap, and when it did, Stewie could practically feel the electricity that coursed through them.

He sighed dreamily into Brian’s mouth, and the dirty dog was quick to take the opportunity to slip his partner some tongue, clashing his with Stewie’s before running it in a circle along the infant’s mouth.

Stewie could feel his body melting into Brian’s. This experience… It was so new and wonderful and perfect. Well, maybe it wasn’t entirely new. He and Brian had kissed before, but it had never been like this. Now, they were free to let their passions run wild, and there was something beautiful about just how much energy was being put into this action. Brian had said he loved him, but right now, Stewie felt it and he knew that his lover had not been lying to him.

His heart was fluttering like crazy, but just as he was starting to get used to this new experience, Brian pulled away.

Stewie remained lying there with his eyes closed and lips puckered. It took him a second to realize that their kiss was over.

He huffed and pouted at the dog, eyes opening to glare at the mutt.

“That didn’t seem like a very long kiss, Brian.”

The dog chuckled with a shrug.

“I didn’t know that you had paid to kiss me for a certain amount of time.”

The boy rolled his eyes.

He wasn’t satisfied. He needed more, even if he had to play along with this stupid game to get it.

“If I double the offer does that mean we can actually make out?”

That got the dog’s attention. He rolled over onto his side and pulled Stewie against his body.

“C’mere, you little psycho.”

And in the next moment, their lips were pressed together again, more firmly than before as Brian began attacking the infant’s mouth with his own.

The boy went limp in his dog’s arms, reveling in the assault for a while before finally beginning to respond. He moved his lips against Brian’s, little hands going up to grab that furry muzzle tightly, not wanting to let him go for even the world.

He moaned into their kiss, sliding his tongue against his love’s as he initiated the tongue action this time.

Brian chuckled and gave his partner an affectionate squeeze as he rolled over so that Stewie was lying on top of him. He caressed the infant’s back as they made out on the couch, causing Stewie to squirm and shiver at the dog’s touch.

Stewie began to let his hands roam, as well. He reached up and began scratching at a particular spot behind Brian’s ear. His reward was a moan from the canine that was made of pure eroticism as well as a few cute, rapid kicks of the dog’s leg.

The child began moving his hands lower, stopping at Brian’s shoulders for a second before he finally wrapped his arms tightly around the dog’s neck, pulling the animal against him as close as was possible. He began moving his body against Brian’s, his brain finally taking notice of the sensation of that warm, soft fur on his skin.

Soon, they were grinding against each other, Stewie working his little cock against Brian’s stomach as Brian’s erection found a place between Stewie’s asscheeks that almost seemed made for it. Their breathing became more shallow as they kissed and rutted against each other, everything becoming more heated with each passing second.

This continued for a few minutes before Brian finally pulled away again with a loud smack of their lips.

“Fuck! I can’t take it anymore. Wait here.”

And, before Stewie even had time to process those words, the dog had hopped up from the couch and begun sprinting into another room.

He returned seconds later with a tube of something.

Stewie squinted at it, and he immediately was able to determine what it was.

_ Lubricant. My word… We’re about to…” _

Brian hopped back onto the couch and uncapped the tube.

“How do you wanna do this?”

Stewie giggled, his little limbs flailing a bit in excitement.

“Oh my… Someone is an eager...well...not beaver, but you know what I mean.”

Brian rolled his eyes at this as he applied some of the lube to a couple of his digits.

“Stewie, come on. I kind of have a goal in mind here, man. I’m trying to do this right for you, but waiting is becoming increasingly difficult. I’ve waited long enough, as it is.”

Stewie paused for a moment to consider what Brian meant by that last sentence. He eventually decided that he could just ask later. There were more vital matters to attend to.

The infant rolled over on his stomach and spread his legs.

“Have you done this before? You know what you’re doing back there, right?”

Brian shook his head as he shuffled closer to the baby.

“Not a fucking clue.”

Stewie scoffed.

“Well, don’t make a boy feel too comfortable now…”

Brian said nothing in his defense. Instead he immediately got to work, using his clean paw to spread Stewie’s asscheeks as he began smearing the lubricant along the opening.

Stewie tensed up at the initial cold sensation of the lube touching his sensitive skin, but as he felt his dog slowly but diligently working the outer rim of his opening, his body began to go limp. He lay there on the couch, allowing his body to sink into the couch as he sighed happily.

“Mmmmmm. I like that.”

Somewhere behind him, the sound of the canine gulping could be heard.

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

A low moan was heard, then, and Stewie turned his head to see what was going on.

Brian was stroking himself as he applied the lube. He was so obviously ready to go.

Stewie giggled.

“I think that’s good enough there.”

Brian nodded and pulled his fingers away briefly to apply more lube to them.

He looked at Stewie seriously.

“I’m gonna go slow, ok? If I hurt you at all you have to…”

Stewie held up his hand to silence the animal.

“Brian, while I do appreciate your concern for my well-being, let me just say that you don’t need to worry so much. I can handle it, believe me. Now, come on. The faster we get this done, the faster we get to move on to the good stuff, which I can tell that you are more than ready for.”

He chuckled and shot the mutt a lascivious wink.

“You dirty dog.”

Brian went still for a second before releasing a low, primal-sounding growl. He then took a digit and began inserting it into the boy.

Stewie gasped, but the sound he made was practically drowned out by the canine’s voice as he spoke.

“I don’t fucking get it. How do you do it, Stewie? How are you able to make yourself so…”

Another moan as the dog started stroking himself again.

“...desiiiiirable…”

The infant shrugged, trying his best to seem cool-headed, which was actually rather difficult while Brian’s finger was busy preparing him, stroking and exploring inside him in a way that was somehow simultaneously dominate yet tender.

“How long have you found me desirable, Bry?”

The dog choked out a laugh and shook his head as he began moving his finger in and out of the baby.

“I can’t really answer that, right now… Question for a later time.”

He looked back at Stewie and made a motion with his head towards the boy’s ass.

“We good down here?”

Stewie nodded his head, and Brian removed his finger, causing the child to utter out a high-pitched murmur as he felt the digit sliding out of him.

The dog grabbed for the bottle of lube and carelessly squirted most of what was left of it onto his hard, throbbing cock. Some of it landed on the cushions, causing a decent sized wet spot on the couch before the mating had even began.

The tube was tossed down to the floor, and Brian practically pounced on top of the child as he took his position behind him.

Stewie felt the tip of Brian’s cock brush against him, and he whole body shuddered at the contact.

This was it.

He closed his eyes and waited.

For a few seconds, the dog did nothing but grind against the boy’s ass, sliding his length up and down the crack several times in a motion that was made virtually effortless due to the copious amount of lube. Then, the grinding stopped, and the child could feel the canine pull away as his cock began searching for its target.

The tip touched the round opening of Stewie’s asshole, and the boy couldn’t help but kick his feet a little in excitement.

Then, Brian began pushing forward.

“Whoa…”

The dog had uttered the word in almost a whisper, causing Stewie to giggle giddily.

“You’re hardly in there, sport. It gets better.”

The dog chuckled as he continued to slide further in. He spoke between gasps for breath.

“No. It’s not… It’s not that. I mean...it’s good… Ohhhhh...god, it’s better than good. I just...I just didn’t expect...it to be so easy…”

Stewie felt a larger lump of flesh make contact with his skin, and then, the dog stopped as he let out another deep moan.

“Hoooooly fuck...this is really happening, isn’t it?”

Stewie giggled again as he nodded his head.

“It is. It’s finally happening.”

The boy was the perfect picture of serenity as he lay there smiling with Brian inside of him. They remained like that for a while before Stewie began moving his hips against the canine, causing Brian to exhale a shaky breath as the infant spoke to him.

“Come on. Move for me, doggy. I’m ready to take whatever you can dish out.”

Another sharp exhale from Brian as he spoke under his breath.

“I still don’t fucking get it…”

Stewie didn’t get a chance to address what had been said, though, because, in the next moment, the dog was moving inside him, and it was just the most wonderful feeling in the world.

He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in a little quicker. Then, he pulled out again and repeated the action even faster. In no time, the canine had found his rhythm and was moving in and out of the baby at a steady but forceful pace.

Stewie gripped the cushions tightly, moaning with each thrust his dog delivered into him.

He was in heaven. It was an absolutely cliche thing to think, but that’s the closet comparison he could think of even with his incredibly vast vocabulary. Of course, it probably didn’t help that the feeling of Brian moving in and out of him so deliberately was essentially causing his brain to short-circuit over and over again.

He could barely think. All that existed were these sensations, the pure sexual pleasure, the immense happiness in his heart at the realization of who was bringing him that pleasure.

He opened his eyes and looked back the dog.

It was quite the sight. The canine had his paws braced on either side of Stewie as he pumped into him over and over. He was baring his teeth and releasing occasional low growls all while his eyes were shut tightly in a way that made it seem like the things he was feeling were almost overwhelming.

It was so fucking hot. Stewie could barely take it, the image of Brian claiming him in such a frenzied and animalistic fashion.

It was better than he had ever imagined it could be.

Brian was really going at it, now, and while the idea of simply lying there and allowing Brian to just have his way with him the whole time was incredibly tempting, the child didn’t want to risk being too boring during his and Brian’s first time together. So, he summoned up what little strength he could in his limp limbs and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

Brian ended up slowing down briefly as he shifted his position along with the boy, but he was back at it no time, going harder than ever as he grabbed Stewie by the hips and began ramming his cock into him repeatedly.

Stewie yelped, and began moving back and forth against the canine.

“That’s it! Go crazy! Show me how much you’re loving this!”

The dog growled and smacked the boy’s ass hard.

“You’re a cocky little bastard even when getting your ass fucked.”

He delivered a particularly rough thrust then, causing Stewie to stumble forward a bit before quickly recovering.

Suddenly, the dog’s arms had wrapped around the infant’s body, Stewie could feel Brian pulling their bodies together as he whispered in his ear through clenched teeth.

“I fucking love it!”

Stewie shuddered as he did his best to sync back up to the rhythm Brian had set.

He was somehow able to manage it pretty well considering how much his movements were now being restricted with Brian holding him so tightly.

He let out a long moan and allowed his head to fall limply as he focused all of his energy on ramming his backside against the dog who was currently plowing the ever loving fuck out of him.

“I knew you would. I knew I could be good for you. You don’t need anyone else. Just me. I’ve got everything you could ever need or want.”

Brian groaned, and his grip tightened as he shouted loudly.

“Oh, god, Stewie!”

The canine sat up, bringing his lover up with him.

Stewie felt his entire body being lifted up as the dog suddenly grabbed him from under the legs.

“Whoa!”

Brian was the only thing supporting him now. The animal practically had him in a fetal position as he took full control, holding the boy tightly as he fucked the child relentlessly.

There was something comforting about the position, the way in which Brian was holding him so closely, almost protectively. That combined with the fact that it was clearer than ever that the dog was really and truly making love to him made Stewie’s whole body feel fuzzy.

He sighed dreamily, and rested his head against the dog’s chest.

He was content to just relax there and enjoy the feeling of his body being so snug against the dog’s as he was emptied and filled repeatedly.

He had been wrong before.

This was heaven.

Brian’s breathing was getting shaky, and Stewie could tell that he was close.

The boy reached up and stroked his lover’s cheek affectionately as he whispered sweetly.

“Touch me?”

Brian looked down at him, a wild look in his eyes.

“O...O.k.”

He shifted one of his arms more securely under the infant so that he could remove the other one. He then started jerking Stewie off as he continued to fuck him.

Stewie moaned loudly, that extra bit of stimulation doing wonders to bring him closer to the edge.

“That’s good, Brian. Soooo gooooood…”

The was only able to respond with a high-pitched sort of whimpering sound in agreement.

Stewie placed his hand over the paw that was stroking him and started to guide it up and down his small shaft.

The dog inhaled sharply.

“Are you… Are you almost...there?”

Stewie nodded his head as he began bucking his hips up against Brian’s paw.

“I am. Ohhhh god, I am…”

He could feel Brian’s thrusts becoming more sporadic. His body was shaking violently, too. It was clear the canine was trying to hold on for as long as he could.

...But, that ended up being not much longer at all.

“Ahhhhhhh fuck!”

The next thing Stewie felt was the dog erupting inside of him, filling him with a most pleasant warm sensation, dirty yet soothing.

It was all he could take.

“Yesssssss!”

The boy achieved orgasm not too much longer after his partner did, tiny body spasming in the canine’s grip as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

They remained in that position for only a moment longer before Brian finally collapsed, falling backwards as he continued to shoot his load into his young partner.

Stewie was hardly able to react to the sudden change in position. HIs body was too busy singing as he rode out the most intense climax he had ever experienced.

Eventually, though, he began to come down.

He felt the dog shoot into him a few more times, and then, the canine under him went completely still aside from the rising and falling of his chest and relaxed sounds that accompanied it.

Stewie slowly came back to his senses, his body moving up and down as it rested on top of the dog.

They laid there together for what felt like minutes. Brian was still seated deep inside him, and Stewie was beginning to feel a little drowsy.

Come to think of it… Brian had yet to say anything since their lovemaking had ended.

He nudged the animal with his elbow roughly.

“Are you actually asleep!?”

The dog’s head shot up rapidly as he responded through a yawn.

“What!? Nooooooooo. Of course not.”

Stewie huffed.

_ Well, that was convincing… _

The child rolled his eyes and slid his body up and off of Brian’s dick. He then rolled over onto his belly so he could look the dog straight in his tired looking eyes.

“Tell me, Brian. Do you always fall asleep after sex? Because I feel like you should just go ahead and tell me now, so that I know what to expect in the future.”

The canine chuckled then yawned again before replying.

“I don’t normally, no.”

His gaze moved up to focus on the ceiling as if he was thinking about something.

“This just happened to be an especially exhausting time.”

Stewie tilted his head at this, not sure what to say in response.

Brian moved his head again, this time turning it to look to the side off across the room.

“I need to pick that up…”

Stewie turned to see what Brian was looking at. It was the floor lamp from earlier.

“I guess we shouldn’t leave it lying there, huh?”

He groaned and then went to get up, but his movements were halted as the dog wrapped his arms around the infant in a snug embrace.

“No… Don’t.”

Stewie looked back at the dog to see the animal smiling at him warmly.

“We’ll get it tomorrow.”

He placed a paw behind the baby’s head and urged it down to rest on his chest.

Stewie hummed happily, so content to be cuddling with the love of his life.

He could feel sleep coming, and it was clear that he and Brian were going to pass out here like this on his couch.

The child yawned and nuzzled his cheek into Brian’s fur.

“We should go job hunting for you tomorrow.”

The dog threw his head back against the cushions overdramatically.

“Rats…”

Stewie laughed.

“Well, we’ll see. You did make a lot of money off me tonight. I still need to give you another hundred and fifty.”

“Tomorrow.” was the canine’s immediate response as he squeezed the infant affectionately.

A few seconds later, the sound of soft snoring made its presence known.

Stewie chuckled and tilted his head to plant a soft kiss on the canine’s chest.

“Goodnight, Brian.”

He closed his eyes, ready to fall into a long, peaceful sleep.

“I...love...you.”


End file.
